This invention relates to an offset drive for a balloon tired motorcycle and more particularly to an improved compact drive arrangement for a driven wheel.
Recently, it has been proposed to equip motorcycles with large, low pressure balloon tires to adapt them for off the road use. Such balloon tires are normally inflated to a pressure in the range of 0.1 to 0.2 kg/cm.sup.2 and particularly adapt the vehicle to off the road use over a wide variety of terrains. Although such vehicles have this advantage, the use of the large, low pressure balloon tire on the driven wheel presents a number of problems in connection with transferring the drive to the rear wheel. Among these problems are the spatial requirements of the final drive for the rear wheel. With final drives of the types heretofore proposed, the final drive extends outwardly a substantial lateral distance beside the rear wheel and also has a relatively large diameter. This can substantially restrict the amount of leaning which the rider may utilize when handling the vehicle. This is an obvious disadvantage.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact drive for the wheel of a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a final drive for a balloon tired wheel in which the final drive does not extend laterally a significant distance outwardly from the wheel and in which the diameter of the final drive is substantially reduced.